valentines day
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: I promised to post on 1st feb but I forgot. I think chap 1 IS complete, but who cares. basically it's a series of one shot stories about OC/character couple pairings. tried to do it in alphabetical order, but no more, mostly about their 1st meetings.
1. AquaAidan

**Valentines Day**

**This is a series of stories looking at my OC couplings. I will be going through the coupled titans characters in alphabetical order, starting with *drum roll* AQUALAD! So lets get started then :P**

**He watched the police van disappear into the distance with the sodden criminal. He was about to return home when he heard a noise. Looking round he saw…a girl. A girl with slightly orange skin and flaming red hair. Her blue eyes swept the surroundings and she looked lost. A light came from her hand, where a flame sat snugly. Then she noticed him. "h-hello…err…is this Jump City?"**

"**no, you're in Steel City. Jump is a good 20 miles away."**

"**Oh bloody hell! That far? Then again…I don't really know how long a mile is…it sounds a long way away. Oh Voltage, you wanker!"**

"**hold on…why do you need to get to Jump City?**

"**my sister's there…wait a minute…None of your business! But do you know the way to Jump City? God knows I don't. High V was meant to send me co-ordinates that brought me straight to Nightmare, but he cocked up."**

"**err…yeah, I know the way, would you like me to take you there?"**

"**t'would be safer than me walking the streets myself. And you can stop me from causing damage…an' I cause a lot of damage. Pyrokinetic, me. You're Hydrokinetic, so your powers can counter mine…I think…"**

"**uh…huh…"**

"**Jump City. Think you can find your way from here?"**

"**I'll call Volt again. I'll see what he gives me this time and if it instructs me to go back the way we came I'll go the opposite direction"**

"**by the way, you never said your name…"**

"**Oh…I'm Aidan. Aidan Griffith."**

"**you can call me Aqualad." **


	2. LightningPersephone

Lightning staggered in sporting a heavily bleeding nose. He collapsed onto the sofa and groaned softly…before realising that Thunder and Lunetta were staring at him.

"Wha' 'appened to you?"

"Was it…Persephone?" Lightning gave a slight nod in response.

"Ohmygoodness! did she 'it you?" another nod. "Oh geese, she 'its 'ard…Lightnin', why do you put up with 'er?" the yellow elementalist shrugged. Lunetta passed him a large wad of tissues and sighed.

"Brother, she is killing you…"

"You gotta dump 'er! Let 'er go!"

"If she treats you like that she cannot truly love you."

"I know" he replied miserably, mopping the scarlet pool from beneath his nose, which had swollen to nearly twice it's usual size.

"She's manip-er-lit-eng…you…err…"

"Manipulating."

"yeah! Wha' 'e said! So dump 'er!"

"Please brother, why do you let her rule you like this?"

He thought about it. Ok. Reason number one into his head was that…she scared him! But he wasn't about to tell _them _that! Even if everyone else in the tower feared her, and they did.

The other reason he put up with her was…although he was beaten when he annoyed her, thrashed when she was in a bad mood, bludgeoned when he irritated her…the truth was…her love was…addictive. He was addicted to her, but he wasn't going to tell them _that _either. In the end he just settled for a shrug, which, predictably, brought on a wave of simultaneous groans of frustration.

"JUS' DUMP 'ER! SHE'S MURDERIN' YOU AND YOU'RE JUS' PUTTIN' UP WITH IT! YOU HAVE TO BREAK IT OFF! JUS' DO IT, OR SO HELP ME…SHE IS BREAKING YOU, AND NOT JUS' PHYSICALLY!"

"OK…ok…I'll…I'll 'break it off'."

His door slid open. Persephone was sitting on his bed, her crimson eyes fixed on a patch on his carpet. A patch in particular. The patch where his blood first fell when she'd hit him. It was still better than the last time though, despite the huge amount of carpet stained browny-red. Last week she'd almost commanded her zombie horde to eat him alive. He went over and sat next to her. "Persephone?" _this is it! _he thought. _I'm going to break up with her. She is going to pay for every time she made me feel like dirt and…_

"Oh Lightning! I'm soooooo sorry!" She cried suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you so! I just lost my temper! It'll never happen again I promise!"

_That's what she said last time!_

"Please forgive me!" he sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, thankful that they were covered by her old-fashioned cotton dress. He hated the cold dead feel of his girlfriend's skin. Then he pulled her in closer, an action he instantly regretted. The stench of death filled his nose, making him want to retch. It was a lot stronger since BWAFHY. Was that because she was prettier? Were there more dead buried around here than there were there? Was it something to do with her being older now? Would she get worse in terms of this oder as she grew older? What about when she was an adult? Would it become unbearable? The smell she carried of decay and rot and bodies and corpses that had been buried several feet under for hundreds and hundreds of years and…now he felt very unwell. He cupped her cheek in his hand, her dead grey skin making his crawl, and smiled.

"Of course I forgive you. You are so beautiful…that is…I couldn't stay mad at you…"

"Nor I with you." she smiled back at him. Their eyes were level, despite her being younger than him by about two years. She leant in and kissed him softly. They weren't going to break up today.

**:P yay...Thunder/Lunetta is definatley coming next by the looks of things...tell me what you think of Persephone...and what you think of the chapter overall...please review :P I love you if you review :P and you get cookies!**


	3. RaeTarq

I am sitting here, wedged between two dustbins, blowing into my fists to keep warm, my jumper pulled over my legs. It's a freezing winters night, a heavy snowdrift pelting painfully against my skin. And all I can think of is…her. The one girl who befriended me during my time at the HIVE. Sure she was a hero and I hated her guts, but…I felt something for her. I'm unsure what, but I fear I may have developed…a thing for her…for…Raven.

It's getting colder. I have nowhere to stay. She destroyed my home. My sanctuary. Yet her face stays firmly in my mind. I see the hurt on her face when I lost control, when I tortured her, half against my will. What is this? Do I pity her? I feel for her, no doubt. But what is this feeling?

It can't be love. I have loved before, and it only ended in pain. Nolan. Lolyo. She went of with my brother. Kissed him in front of my eyes. Nearly stripped him. She may have been drunk, but he wasn't. He actually enjoyed the hurt he knew he had caused me. He hated me, I was his little half-brother. The only one I felt I could talk to…was Raven.

She was good to me. She understood me. She was only trying to help. But she, like all the others I thought I could trust, is a hero. A scummy witch. A whore.

I HATE heroes! I liked Okolio, even if he didn't like me. He was murdered in cold blood…by a HERO.

So ended my hero career. I am a villain now…and she knows of my past. All…except Nolan. She knows nothing of Nolan, has not ever even heard of her.

I'm scared. I fear I may freeze to death. I fear death. I fear myself. I fear I may burn to death here now as well. Maybe if I turned up at titans tower explaining my situation, being tracked down by Fire and his fellow apprentices out of the boy's spite for me, they may take me in. I may then have a chance to get closer to her. I need her. I need someone.

Oh dear god.

I…

I love her.

Perhaps if I die here, everything will be better. No-one need suffer at my vengeful hands. At my uncontrolled power.

I miss her. I long for her. I want her. Raven. My dark. Satan's angel.

I guess I should get up before I am buried in the cold. I can make my way to titans tower…or titans east tower, for they know not who I am, what I have done…I hope.

So here I am, walking along the empty streets of Jump City, heading east, in the middle of one extreme blizzard, making my way towards my next potential sanctuary. All thoughts leaving my head but those of that beautiful necromancer maiden…

…that is, until, a fireball shot past my right ear.


End file.
